


Would You?

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [103]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam goes to find Scott but ends up finding Stiles instead who helps him out with some relationship advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I got from an anon: "Hi! I was wondering if you could write a fic with Scott and Stiles being like big brothers to Liam? Sciles romance incouraged but it even needed tbh"
> 
> There's some Liam/Mason (because I think it parallels Scott/Stiles pretty well), and also this is vaguely in the Teen Wolf universe, but girlfriends are conveniently non-existent.
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/138767922548/hi-i-was-wondering-if-you-could-write-a-fic-with).

“Do you know where Scott is?” Liam asks Stiles in a rush, slightly out of breath from running down the hall to catch up with him.

Stiles turns towards him, brow furrowed in thought. “Shockingly, not at this moment no. Why? What’s wrong? Did your wolfy senses tingle or something?”

Liam gives him a deadpan look. “No. Nothing’s wrong. I just… I needed to talk to him.” Liam shrugs like it’s no big deal, but if he went chasing after Stiles, it must be important. 

Stiles hasn’t always cared for Liam, but Scott has, and well, maybe Liam has grown on Stiles a little bit, now that he’s calmed down and been in a little more control of his abilities. He thinks about leaving Liam to figure out where Scott is, but the kid looks anxious, and he knows Scott would want him to try to help.

With a sigh, Stiles asks, “Anything I can help you with since Scott is incommunicado at the moment?”

Liam looks up in surprise at Stiles’s offer. “Uh… I don’t know… I’m sure you’re busy.” 

He is, there’s a Spiderman marathon that’s already started that he planned to watch, but he has already seen them soooo…..

“Lay it on me, little dude. What’s got you so worked up?”

Liam looks around the hallway they are in, it’s after school, and most everyone has cleared out already. “It’s… uh kind of personal…”

“Like werewolf personal, or?”

Liam rolls his eyes. “It has nothing to do with werewolf things, okay? Stop asking.”

“Well, you’re not supplying me with answers, so I can only guess. And if you’re looking for Scott, that’s what I’m guessing.”

“It has to do with someone… that I like. I had already talked to Scott about it, so he knew the situation and he helped me figure some things out, but something else has happened, and I don’t know what to do.” 

Stiles lets out a sigh. So much for that marathon. “Alright, come on. You can explain it to me over curly fries,” Stiles says, laying a hand on Liam’s shoulder and guiding him to the exit.

~

By the time they are on their milkshakes and second basket of fries, Stiles understands the situation and has formulated a plan for Liam. 

“Okay, so you like Mason.”

“Yes.”

“And you were going to tell him, but he told you he thinks he likes someone else.”

“Yes.”

“So now you don’t know what to do.”

“Yes.” 

“Okay, here’s what you do. Tell him anyway.”

“Y–wait, what?

“Tell him how you feel. You’re his best friend, and even though I don’t know him well enough to know how he’ll react, but I’m sure he’d appreciate you being up front and honest with him.”

“Tell him? Are you sure? Like, shouldn’t I support him in his like for this other guy? You know since we’re friends?”

“I mean, yes, you should support him no matter what, but I think you should still tell him you like him as more than friends. Maybe he’s telling you he likes this other guy because he doesn’t think he has a chance with you." 

Liam bites his lip and looks down at his shake in thought. “Is that what you would do with Scott?”

Thrown by the question, Stiles jerks his head back, almost choking on the swallow of ice cream in his mouth. “Scott? What?”

“Would you tell Scott you liked him as more than friends even if Scott was telling you he liked someone else?”

Stiles pauses because 1) he’s honestly never thought about it before and 2) now that he has, maybe he and Liam are more alike than he thought.

“I would, because I know Scott wouldn’t want me keeping something that big and important from him. Even if it didn’t change how he felt about me or make him like me back, he’d still want me to tell him. We’d still be friends even if he didn’t feel the same way,” Stiles finally says after he’s gathered his own thoughts and feelings.

Liam seems reassured by Stiles’s comment and nods his head. “Okay. I’ll tell him then.” He stands from the booth. “I can walk home from here. Thanks again, Stiles for the help… and the food.”

“Yeah, no problem. Any time!” Stiles says with a smile.

Liam makes to leave but then turns back to Stiles. “You have some good advice. Maybe you should follow it, too.” He gives Stiles one last smile and then walks away.

Stiles sits in the booth, finishing off his milkshake, thinking over Liam’s words and his own. Finally, he pulls out his phone and dials Scott’s number.

“Heya, buddy, whatcha doing? … Want to come over in an hour to study? And by study I totally mean play video games. … Cool. See you in a bit then.” 

He hangs up, already formulating how he’ll tell Scott how he feels about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I ended it kind of vaguely. I was in a hurry and was trying to keep it short. BUT IF YOU MUST KNOW... The next day Scott and Stiles, who are in Stiles's room totally making out, receive a text from Liam that is a picture of Mason kissing his cheek. Scott and Stiles take a similar one and send it back to him. And they live happily ever after. The end.
> 
> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
